


同人

by wxy1222



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: 1, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxy1222/pseuds/wxy1222
Summary: 18
Relationships: 1 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	同人

**Author's Note:**

> 1

文星伊压着金容仙，一只手把金容仙的双手钳制到床头，另一只手在她身上到处点火  
金容仙挣扎着，但是并没有什么用“混蛋文星伊！放开我！”  
“不呢~”文星伊笑得像个狐狸，手上的动作也没停下  
文星伊慢慢的解开了她的浴衣带子，金容仙的身体就这样毫无保留的展现在文星伊眼前，由于刚洗过澡，又经文星伊这一顿撩拨，金容仙的身体都是粉红色的，好看极了  
“别...别这样”金容仙是个漂亮的杀手，所以色诱这种方式自己也用过不少，但是哪次都是还没等衣服脱光目标就已经去见阎王了，在这方面，她就啥也不是  
文星伊低下头吻上金容仙的唇，舌头灵活的撬开对方的贝齿，像条小蛇在金容仙的嘴里胡乱的舞动着  
金容仙被吻得晕头转向，全身发软，舌头也被文星伊支配者，面色逐渐染上红色  
金容仙被吻得喘不上气，文星伊才好心的放过她被吻的有些发红的唇  
文星伊来到金容仙的耳边小声又带着半点调戏的语气说道“宝贝儿，你知道你自己现在有多迷人吗？小妖精！”  
金容仙的耳朵本来就是敏感点，文星伊说话吐着热气，声音又这么苏，说的金容仙下身一紧  
看到金容仙这反应，文星伊得意的笑了，大手覆上金容仙胸前的雪白又惹得金容仙身体一阵战栗  
金容仙还没反应过来，文星伊就含住了自己的一边  
“阿~”金容仙没忍住，听到自己的叫声后都想找个地缝钻进去“文...星伊！你个臭傻逼！”  
文星伊轻轻的啃咬着，舌头不时在上面画个圈圈  
金容仙的双手无力的推着文星伊的头，在文星伊看来这是欲拒还迎...  
文星伊觉得自己前戏做的很足了，来到身下，发现身下的人已经湿得不成样子了  
“别这样，文星伊...混蛋...”金容仙要被眼前的这个人给折磨疯了  
“容仙~来做有意思的事吧！”文星伊坏笑  
“文星伊，混蛋！你给我起开！*%@#-/……”金容仙用尽全身的力气骂了文星伊一顿...

文星伊的手徘徊在金容仙的小口，迟迟不肯进去，只在上面画着圈圈  
“文星……”金容仙话才说了一半就感受到下身有异物进入  
“阿~嗯~”  
文星伊缓慢的在金容仙的体内抽插，由于前戏做的很足，进入的过程畅通无阻  
金容仙觉得很羞耻，咬住了自己的手指，不让自己叫出来  
“容仙，叫出来~我想听你的声音~”文星伊故意加快了手上的动作  
“唔...文...星伊，你给我...等着”金容仙说话断断续续的，身体也越来越无力，像一滩水一样躺在床上  
房间内充斥着水渍和手指摩擦的声音  
金容仙在文星伊的手上达到了人生中第一个高潮，浑身通红，身体微微颤抖，眼泪从眼角滑落  
文星伊从她的体内抽出了手指，动作极为轻柔的抱住了她“乖阿，容仙很棒呢，我很喜欢~”  
“混蛋...”金容仙抬手无力的锤了文星伊的胸口一下  
文星伊看见急忙把手拉过来紧紧抱住金容仙

过了一会儿，金容仙稍稍缓了过来，想起身教训文星伊，文星伊见金容仙缓了过来，又露出一抹坏笑......  
“容仙~我们再来一次吧！”

**Author's Note:**

> 1


End file.
